Ironing boards generally include legs pivotally connected together. The legs have their upper ends attached to a top board. The top of at least one leg is in sliding engagement with the top board. The legs generally pivot to lie against the board in a stored or folded position and pivot to allow the distal ends of the legs to move away from the top board to an unfolded or usable position. A lock mechanism can adjustably lock the legs to set the board at a desired height.
The known lock mechanisms merely prevent the legs from unfolding. The legs are free to abut and knock against the frame of the top board. Consequently, the legs often have its paint coating chipped off and may even be dented due to the knocking against the frame resulting in a less attractive ironing board.
The advent of steam irons made mesh boards popular because mesh tops provides a porous surface through which the steam from the iron can easily penetrate. The mesh is supported along its periphery by being welded to a peripheral frame member. The frame member is commonly a u-shaped bracket or a tubular member. Tubular frame members are desired because they are stronger that u-shaped and other types of frame members. When the frame member is of tubular construction for added strength, the known mesh tops have the periphery welded on top of the frame member leaving the
peripheral edge of the mesh exposed. The exposed edges are often sharp and may scratch or cut material that comes in contact with it.
It is also known to provide ironing boards with accessories such as garment supports for hanging a freshly ironed garment or an attachment for retaining the iron electric cord in an elevated position. Brackets for attaching shelves or other storage accessories are also known to be incorporated into an ironing board.
What is needed is a new tubular frame construction that provides for an improved connection to the mesh material. What is also needed is an improved lock mechanism that eliminates the denting and chipping of the legs against the frame member. Furthermore, improved attachments are also desired to elevate the iron electric cord and store freshly ironed clothes.